As is well-known in the prior art, usual methods for the cure of wounds whether in humans or animals, involve certain well-defined steps. These are curettage (removal of dead/infected tissues), disinfection (with disinfectants containing either iodine or hydrogen peroxide) and antibiotic therapy (either local or systemic, in form of powder, cream or spray). Lastly, to avoid hardening of the skin and crust formation, gauzes soaked in fatty humecants based on Vaseline, silicone oils or glycerol are applied. Dressing of the wound with sterile gauze is usually carried out not only to prevent exposure of the wound to infectious agents e.g. bacteria present in the environment, but also to soak exudations and secretions from the wound. These bandages need to be removed at regular intervals. In poor hygienic or environmental conditions e.g. those frequently present in developing countries, the wounds cannot be managed adequately and remain exposed to dust and environmental infestations which can contribute to important infections of the wound.
Despite efficacious anti-microbial treatment and improved supportive measures, wound treatment still poses immense challenges. Treatment and cure for invasive infections, blunt injuries, burns caused by electrical or chemical accidents, radiation burns and the like, is not very effective and leaves much to be desired. In fact, introduction of clinically effective anti-microbial agents has resulted in the rapid emergence of strains of bacteria resistant to such agents.
In countries with aging populations e.g the Unites States, leg ulcers in patients pose major challenges. An estimated 2 million workdays are lost in the US because of leg ulcers. Apart from loss of man days, cost of treating these non-healing wounds can be tremendous. The prevalence of pressure ulcers (pressure sores or ‘bed’ sores) of the lower body in the elderly has been estimated to be 3-11%. The morbidity and mortality associated with pressure ulcers is significant. The death rate in patients with pressure ulcers is four fold greater than those without. In addition, septic elderly patients with pressure ulcers have a hospital mortality rate in excess of 50%. Treatment costs can be expensive owing to inclusion of intensive nursing care as well as adjunctive therapies e.g. anti pressure devices, protective dressings and skin treatments.
Wounds of diabetics are practically unmanageable and are usually regarded as ‘incurable’. In fact, diabetes is an important underlying condition in leg ulcers. Various therapies for the treatment of leg ulcers e.g. multi-layer compression-bandage systems, topical recombinant human platelet derived growth factor, human skin equivalent for skin grafting etc. are available which may aid in wound healing. However, these therapies are expensive and may be cost prohibitive for many patients. Quite often inability to treat wounds leads to amputation of the infected limbs. Wound management in animals poses additional challenges. Unlike humans, chances of exposure of wounds to environmental infestations, in case of animals are much higher. Of particular concern are attacks by flies especially myiasigenic flies (sarcophagidae, callyphoridae) or any other flies (muscidae) which can aggravate wounds and lead to complications. To prevent infestations by flies, a common practice adopted in case of wounded animals is pouring creolina (mixture of phenols and tar) on the wounded area. This remedy though well-entrenched in animal husbandry, has serious limitations and disadvantages. Not only is it tissue damaging and toxic, but its ‘insect protecting or repelling’ action is very short-lived—barely half an hour! Another animal husbandry practice involves direct use of insecticides on the maggot infected wounds or sores. Apart from risk of acute or chronic intoxication of the animals, the practice poses environmental threat and also risk of contamination of the food chain, if the animals are involved in products for human consumption e.g. meat or milk. The present invention eliminates all such risks.
Wound healing and management, whether in humans or animals thus poses serious challenges. Existing therapies of modern science have limitations when it comes to treatment and cure of certain wounds. In animals, wounds and lesions pose practical challenges especially under tropical conditions of high temperature and humidity when flies become very active. Such conditions also affect wound treatment in humans, especially in developing countries, where hygienic conditions are very often completely inadequate. The risk of complications due to parasites, bacteria etc. are a harsh reality, especially for weak and undernourished subjects, especially children.
The present invention provides a novel herbal composition comprising aqueous extracts of neem bark along with several herbs in a mixture of natural oils. The composition which is meant for external or topical application only, exhibits remarkable antibiotic and wound-healing properties. It is particularly effective in treating and curing wounds, which are regarded as ‘incurable’ in state of the art. The potency and powerful antimicrobial action of the herbal formulation is due to the synergistic action of the components, mainly plant extracts, present in it.
The present invention provides an effective and low cost method for treatment of wounds and sores.